Fire In Place of Ice
by Fictionstv
Summary: Jon confronts Daenerys about what she has done to King's Landing but nothing is as it seems.


Jon went into the remains of the Great Hall to confront Daenerys on what she had done. Ash rained down from the sky, the ceiling of the hall had been blasted away. The only thing that truly remained unscathed was the Iron Throne.

"I saw them executing prisoners down below," Jon said angrily.

"I know," Daenerys replied coldly.

"They said they were acting on your orders," Jon continued.

"It was necessary," Daenerys replied.

"Necessary? Have you been down there? Have you seen, children, little children burned!" he shouted at her.

"What difference does it make how old or small they are?" Daenerys asked.

"It matters to me. They were innocent," Jon insisted.

"There is no innocence in this world. Every living thing struggles to survive, killing, and consuming until it can no longer. But this ash remains the same, at peace, unchanging," Daenerys said of it.

"Have you gone mad?" Jon asked.

"If I was mad, I was mad at the beginning," Daenerys replied.

"No, you changed. This isn't who you are. The woman I loved would never massacre civilians in cold blood on this kind of scale," Jon said to her.

"This was always the plan, and I will burn down other cities as well. Every single one of them. No one shall be spared," Daenerys told him.

"So, they can fear you?" Jon asked.

"They've always feared me. Now, I end their fear by ending their lives," Daenerys told him.

As fast as he could, Jon lunged forward and stabbed her to the heart.

* * *

**Winterfell-One Week Prior **

At the battle of Winterfell, a fallen Daenerys was defended by Jorah outside the castle walls. He carried her over to the fire to bottleneck the Dead. As they came, both of them fought the Dead together with their swords. Defending Daenerys, Jorah took blows all over his body from the Dead's blades. Despite their best efforts, they struggled to keep the Dead at bay. Finally, Jorah was stabbed to the chest, a mortal wound. Still, he got back to his feet. The Dead quickly overwhelmed the two of them.

"I love you," Daenerys cried as they were about to die.

Jorah nodded unable to speak. They held each other as the Dead swarmed them stabbing them repeatedly to death.

Meanwhile, Arya reached out for the Night King and slew him at the weirwood tree. His body shattered like ice and all of his Dead creations shattered with him. A few moments later, the body of Daenerys then shook, rose to her feet, and looked around with glowing blue eyes.

* * *

**King's Landing-Present **

Now, in the Great Hall, Daenerys stared at Jon with those same icy blue eyes. She took the blade out of her chest and slit Jon's throat with it. He fell to the ground clutching his neck. "You should have stabbed me with Valyrion steel," she said of the common blade.

Jon simply stared at her in horror. "My mistake was to rely on ice rather than fire. I have made men into killers without even needing to turn them. I will use the armies of Daenerys Targaryen and her dragon to rid this world of life. To burn this world."

Jon reached out to her as he struggled to keep the bleeding down on his neck. "You will be at my side just as you've always wanted...Aegon Targaryen," Daenerys smiled.

Jon's hand then fell to the floor as he passed. Daenerys raised her hand summoning him back to life. Jon got back up and used a cloth to wipe away the blood on his neck. He took out his Valyrian steel sword and threw it away into the ash.

An oblivious Grey Worm approached them. "What shall we do with Tyrion?" he asked.

"Take him to the dragon pit," she ordered. She then turned to Jon. "I have no need for an imp. Burn him to ash," she ordered.

Jon nodded and walked away to find Drogon below. Daenerys faced Grey Worm with those cold blue eyes. "There is no time to rest. We will attack every city and burn it to make way for the people of Essos," she lied to him.

"Yes, My Queen," he said without question and then left her.

Daenerys eyed the Iron Throne and smirked at it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Just a short-story of an idea that popped in my head. I'm sure others might have considered the same thing.


End file.
